


A Weekend to Remember

by MoonbirbxDottie



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, Fun, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Swearing, mc pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonbirbxDottie/pseuds/MoonbirbxDottie
Summary: Oshun (MC) and her Best People take the hen party to Vegas for a weekend of fun and shenanigans.*****ON HIATUS****
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. We going on a trip on our favourite...airship?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my main story. I was really unsure if I was going to do a story since season three is around the corner. Also I was unsure what kind of post villa sequel I wanted to do. So this is what I've came up with and I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Airport- Morning**

Have you ever had friends that would talk you into doing anything and go everywhere? Ever been in a situation where you have been outvoted? You ever had moments when you feel like something terrible or crazy bound to happen? Then you and I have a lot in common. I know what you're thinking, who the hell is this talking to you? Well, for the ones that don't know who I am, my name is Oshun. I'm a 28-year-old thespian and voice actor from Brighton. I was on a show called Love Island and...let's say that was quite the experience. By that, I mean there was foolery, fuckery, and the absolute clownery. So much that I just want to fight everyone there. OK, maybe not everyone, but some deserve a jab on the mouth. I will say, through some horrid situations, something good came out of it. I gained three new besties, a sexy, adorkable man, and a big ole check. That's right, I won the whole shebang. I told a full story about it if you care. Right now, I'm telling a different tale.

Anyway, I'm here at the gate, waiting on my friends to get here so we could board the plane. Are my friends and I going on holiday? Well, yes and no. It's actually for a hen party; my hen party. That's right, babes, I'm getting married. And my husband to be is that sexy, adorkable man I mentioned, Lucas. Yes, the "commitmentphobe," but he's gotten better as time went on. It's funny how things can happen within a year. 

I keep looking at the time on my phone, wondering where the girls were. 

_Where are they at? We are about to board soon._

I didn't want to do a party overseas, but the girls, my 'Best People,' insisted, and Las Vegas was the destination. As a matter of fact, one of the girls I've known since childhood, booked this whole weekend for us. And if that isn't humorous enough, she actually lives in there. So I had no choice but to comply. It'll be cool seeing her again.

"Oshun! Hey, Oshun."

"Petty Betty! We're here!"

I look towards where the voices coming from. There was an attractive woman with long flowing hair, a bubbly blonde, and a thick ginger heading my direction.

"Hey, girls!" I stride over to them and hug them each in turn. I look at the attractive women's outfit. "Uh, Priya, aren't you a bit overdressed for this flight?"

"Babe, we're going to a glamourous place, and I have to dress for the occasion once we touched down."

"Yeah, but you have enough time for all of that. This is a 14-hour flight."

Priya's face suddenly falls. "Oh. I guess I was so excited for this weekend. I didn't consider how long before we get there."

"I told you so." The ginger girl says.

"You did not, Shannon."

"Actually, I did, but you were too busy making kissy faces with Noah."

"I was just saying bye to him."

"Was that what took you guys so long to get here?" I folded my arms

"No, Priya took too long at the baggage check-in." The blonde says.

"Priya...how many bags did you bring."

"Just a couple...or five..." I looked at her wide-eyed. "What? I couldn't decide what all to bring."

"So you brought your whole closet? Gotcha." I raised my eyebrow. "Was that the only thing the held you guys up?"

"No. Chelsea wanted to stop to get a coffee." Shannon rolls her eyes. Chelsea turns to her. "I had to deal with your snoring all night. I needed a pick me up."

"I had to hear you chatter all day, I say we're even."

"Well, excuse me for making conversation."

"I honestly didn't know what I agreed to when I slept over your house."

"You agreed to be my Best Person," I say. "And let's not bicker. I don't want this to be another girls trip disaster. " 

I instantly start to have war flashbacks of that awful girls' day at the beach. These hoes were insufferable, I want to drink that day away but decided not to—worst decision of my life. Priya was lucky she wasn't there. 

"I'm trying to forget about that." Shannon cringes. 

"We all are. It's a new year, new us. This girls' trip will be so much different than the last."

"How so?" Chelsea asked.

"Because one, fewer hoes and two, it's with people I like. So we are going to cross that water, meet up with our other Best Person, and turn the fuck up. Sound like a plan?" I look around, and the girls murmur in agreement.

"P.B. is right. This is a chance for us to have fun and let loose."

"What better place to do that than Viva Las Vegas!" Pryia pumps her fists in the air.

"I'm more interested in seeing the poker scene over there." Shannon's lips curl into a smile. "Can't wait to see what these Americans are made of."

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. The girls look at me. 

"Oh, and let's not forget we all came to celebrate with the bride before she gets married." Priya wraps an arm around me.

"That's the spirit!" I clapped my hands together happily.

"British Airways flight 108 to Dallas, Texas, USA is now boarding." We heard the voice on the P.A. system announced.

"OK, let's get on the plane."

"I thought we were going to Vegas," Chelsea asked.

"We are Bubbles, but we have to fly there so we can get to Vegas. That way, Priya can get glammed up all she wants." 

Priya playfully nudges me as we all laugh. We gather our stuff and head on the plane.

\-----------

**Plane - Still morning**

We're all settled on the plane. Chelsea and I sit together while Priya and Shannon sit across from us. Shannon is reading a novel called The Thief, while Priya touches up her lipstick. Chelsea's next to me taking selfies on her giant phone.

"This weekend is so needed, babes. We all been working hard, making sure you have the perfect wedding."

"I know who knew planning a wedding was hard work even with help."

"It's like this one quote I saw on a wall at this cafe: 'As long as you've got passion, faith and are willing to work hard, you can do anything you want in this life.' And by this time next week, you will start life as Mrs. Lucas Koh."

"Yeah, I can't wait. Damn, it feels like only yesterday, we were just meeting each other in the Villa..."

"Or better yet in a dream. The way you talk about him and the way he talks about you."

"I didn't think my dream would be so posh, but here we are." 

"Oh girls, before I forget, I brought our dresses so we can try on so we can see if they fit perfectly," Priya says.

"All our dresses or..."

"Well, just the Best Person dresses. My seamstress is still working on yours, Oshun."

"And I finished making the bouquets for us. You want to see yours, Oshun?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, let's see what you did." Shannon folds a page in her book and pulls out her phone to find the picture. She passes her phone to Priya, who then gives it to me. 

"I love it, Shan."

"I figured you would. I knew you like sunflowers, but I didn't want to just have a bouquet full of them, so I thought roses in different colours would make it better."

"And it does. I love it. I honestly do thank you!" I pass the phone back to Shannon. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to British Airways flight number 108. I'm captain..."

"Ooh, I need my sleep mask!" I hurriedly grabbed my carry on/purse from under my seat and dug inside it. Chelsea looks at me in confusion. "P.B., are you going to sleep now?"

"No...I...no, I don't say."

"Say what?"

"If I told you, you would think it sounds daft."

"It's probably not. Babe, I'm your bra, you could tell me anything."

_Yeah, but are you going to tell everyone?_

"I swear I won't tell anyone."

_Let's see how long that last._

"Fine. I have aviophobia."

"You, what babe?"

"Aviophobia. It means fear of flying." Chelsea stares at me, mouth wide open. "Are you serious? How have you been traveling abroad all this time?!"

"For short flights, I usually drink chamomile tea or take a sleeping pill before a trip. Long flights, I need my sleep mask because everyone opens their windows, which will make me freak out and my earbuds."

"Wow, babe, you are committed to your job."

"Where there is art, comes sacrifice."

"What are you two talking about over there," Priya asked.

"Nothing important like Oshun's phobia of flying or anything." 

_Dammit, Chelsea!_

I facepalmed, and Chelsea's face suddenly falls. "Oh, I goofed, didn't it?" 

"What the hell, Oshun?" Priya throws me a look, and Shannon puts her book down and leans over. "How does-"

The plan begins to move on the runway. I found my sleep mask and put it on. 

"I'll let Chelsea fill you in on those details later. But right now, Chelsea, hold my hand."

"Huh?"

"Bubbles, please, it will help calm my nerves."

"OK, OK!" Chelsea puts her hand in mine. I gripped my hand tightly on to Chelsea's. "Ow ow ow ow! Too tight!"

"Sorry, babes..." I loosened up my grip and start to breathe in and out slowly as the plane gets ready to take off. It zooms down the runway, instantly gaining momentum and ascends to the air. I'm whimpering in my seat and I feel the girls are looking at me with shame. And know you all are looking at me with shame too. Don't judge me too harshly, folks because this is just the beginning of the nonsense to come.


	2. Talking nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says all

**Plane - Afternoon**

Hours later, since I'm too scared to peek out of my sleep mask to check the time or what time zone are we in, the girls and I was just playing games and talking nonsense. It's really helping my nerves right now while I'm on this plane. They played a couple of bad in-flight movies already, and I just don't care about them. Playing would you rather is fun.

"Alright," Priya says, "Would you rather have a one-night stand that leaves immediately or a one-night stand that hangs around?"

"He would have to go. Like this is a one-time thing as we agreed." I said.

"So you wouldn't think 'hmm maybe I should get to know him better'. Just to make sure he isn't a total loon?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't want to get to know a hookup! Fuck your backstory, fuck your name. We're here to have consensual sex, is all."

"Damn, sorry, I asked."

"I understand where you are coming from, Oshun, but I would still need some cliff notes on the guy," Priya says.

"Yeah, like what if he's part of the mafia?" Chelsea says.

"Nah, those would be the types to leave after a one night stand before you even wake up," Shannon says. "Same time, they probably would keep some sort of tab on you for a little insurance."

"Alright, alright, I think we are thinking about it too much. Next Question!" I take a moment to think. "OK, pretty basic, but would you rather die by a zombie attack or a shark attack?"

"OK. So with the shark attack, will I be able to die comically like in the Sharknado movies?" Priya inquires.

"No babes, I'm talking Jaws."

"Fuck that, I'm taking the zombie. I'm scared to be floating around in the middle of the ocean anyway." Shannon states. 

"I'll take zombie too." Priya nods.

"Me too." Chelsea chimes in.

"Really? So no one would take the shark? Maybe it's just me or all the Walking Dead and the Resident Evil but to die by a zombie is just too much. Hell, you wouldn't even be dead, just undead. I would have to go the extra mile to either burn, be decapitated, or take a bullet to the head." 

"Though that makes sense, I'm still sticking with the zombie," Shannon says unconvinced. "I have a question that will really have you thinking. Would you rather your lover took a vow of celibacy all of a sudden or took a vow of silence all of a sudden?" We all looked at each other thoughtfully, except me, I just keep turning my head from side to side. We are really digging deep here.

"You mean for like a month?" Chelsea frowns.

"One year."

"Silence!" Priya, Chelsea, and I blurted quickly.

"Some will power you girls have."

"Have you seen Lucas? He and celibacy don't belong in the same sentence." I said.

"Noah is silent, mostly so no problems there." Priya shrugged.

"Only outside of the bedroom?" I said. Priya throws me a smirk and a wink. "Of course, babes."

"I can honestly say Noah is so much better now without Hope all in his ear. That shit got on my nerves so much."

"Speaking of her, We had a chat at the reunion. She was apologizing to me on how she acted on the show and how Noah and I are a cute couple. Then she confessed how she pushed herself into being that power couple storyline."

"I told all of you that, but nooo. You guys didn't want to hear it from me. I was apparently 'jealous' because Lucas and I weren't 'the one good couple'. Ooh, the lies that was told." I rolled my eyes. I know I have this mask on my eyes, but take my word for it. "I'm surprised she didn't apologize to me. I guess she didn't want to admit to my face that I was right. However, I did invite her to the wedding as an olive branch."

"That's well nice of you," Chelsea says.

"Yeah, but did really read what was said on the invites, though?" Shannon questions.

"Yeah. It said: Together with their families. You are cordially invited to the wedding of Oshun Afaloyan and Lucas Koh. Saturday, July 11 at gin o'clock on a yacht. The reception will follow."

"There was something else written on them."

"Like what?"

"Something like 'If you come here with problems, I will not hesitate to throw hands. Any of you hoes can get it!' How did you not see that? You made the invitations."

"Yeah, but I didn't add that part." Chelsea looks at me. "Petty Betty did you...?"

"Yes, only to specific people. I literally have to make sure the day goes right, and problems should stay outside."

"But did you really have to call them hoes?"

"I call you all hoes, so..."

"She has a point, babe," Priya says. 

"You know who I would really love to see at the wedding? Bobby's Snapchat Bae."

"Yeah, I've seen her too. Ugh, she's gorgeous." Chelsea says.

"I wonder if they're dating?" Priya ponders.

"I bet he baked her cupcakes."

"I bet he sucked her toes," I spoke as Shannon coughs loudly and glares at me. "What? Too soon? At least I didn't say he was rearranging her guts."

"Oshun, really?"

"What are you shy for, Shannon? We are all adults here."

"I'm not shy. I just don't want to think about Bobby sucking on someone's toes, let alone, having sex."

"Hey, he got some. Are you getting any?"

Before she said anything, the stewardess came by with the drink cart. "Can I get you ladies anything to drink?"

"I'll take water," Shannon says.

"A Coke for me," Priya ordered.

"I'll have cranberry juice and vodka." I requested.

"Gin and a 7up," Chelsea says. Shannon quirks an eyebrow. "You girls starting already?"

"Yeah. It's just an appetizer drink." I shrugged.

"Appetizer drink?" Priya repeated.

"I can explain that one," Chelsea steps in. "You know when you're in a restaurant and want to snack on something while you wait for your entree? It's kind of like that, but with drinks."

"I'm still not following," Priya says.

"Start with something light before you work your way up to the heavier stuff," I explained. "Of course, I can always get a Fireball since this is a long flight, but it's better to pace myself before hitting the bars in Vegas strip."

"Here you go, ladies." The stewardess handed Chelsea and me our drinks.

"Thank you. And with that, let's toast. To us, the coolest girls around." Chelsea says.

"Also, a toast to not having girl drama and cameras around." Shannon continued.

"To the best hen party weekend ever!" Priya adds. There was silence for a moment until Priya spoke. "Uh, Oshun, anything you want to contribute to the toast?"

"I do, actually." I cleared my throat.

_"Cheers to the freakin' weekend_

_I drink to that, yeah yeah_

_Oh let the Jameson sink in_

_I drink to that, yeah yeah_

_Don't let the bastards get ya down_

_Turn it around with another round_

_There's a party at the bar_

_Everybody putcha glasses up and I drink to that!"_

Oh, I wasn't going to sing in this? Bitch, you thought.

"Cheers!" We raise our glasses and take a sip. 

\--------------------

**Airport- Las Vegas, Nevada, USA- Evening**

After much more bad movies, except for original Ghostbusters and Sleepaway Camp, random/drunken chats, and accidental puking later, We finally arrived in Las Vegas. Shannon, Chelsea, and I were over at the baggage claim getting our luggage while Priya was in the loo. 

"Thank fuck for the ground!" I said, squatting touching the ground.

"I still can't believe you're scared of flying," Shannon says as she's grabbing her luggage.

"Well, believe it. That came out of Chelsea's mouth."

"At least it's better what came out of yours." 

"Hey, I didn't anticipate throwing up. Turbulences are the worst."

"So, you didn't get sick from that awful roast dinner we had in first class?" Chelsea was grabbing her pink suitcase.

"I didn't have the roast I've had the cod, and it was okay."

"I had it too. It just didn't have that home feel." Shannon says.

"Yeah, maybe that's what's missing," Chelsea says, pulling a large designer suitcase off the conveyor belt. "I'm so used to the way my mum makes a roast, you know."

"You know who's roast I want to try?" I stood up and stretch.

"Gary's Nan?" Shannon guessed.

"Oh yeah. Gary talks about her roast dinner, like how I saw people brag about some chicken sandwich on social media."

"I'm surprised Gary hasn't invited us all over by now."

"She probably having him stand out in the snow somewhere."

"But it's summer right now." Chelsea grabs another designer suitcase.

"Hey, if Nan says it's snowing, then dammit it's snowing. Never question the elderly. Believe me, my grandmama will say or do anything and swears it was the right thing. Can't tell her nothing."

"Too bad she isn't coming to the wedding."

"Did she say why?" 

"Gary told me she injured her knees in a cricket game. Nothing too serious, thankfully."

"That's good. My grandmama had to get surgery in both of her knees."

"Oof, was it a fall-related injury?"

"Something like that. It was during a pole dancing class."

Shannon just shakes her head. I looked at her. "What? She has crazy upper body strength."

Just then, Priya joined up with us. "Hey girls, did I miss anything?"

Chelsea pulls another large designer suitcase. "Not much. Just random chat."

"Be careful with that babe, its got my shoes in there." She hurries over and helps her.

"Speaking of shoes, did you get all the puke off yours?" Priya frowns. "Fortunately. Thanks a lot, Oshun."

"I said I was sorry, damn. And for the record, I did warn you that I was about to churn."

"You said 'I'm going to-' and then you churned. Wasn't really a warning."

"Like I said, I've said sorry. I won't do it again."

"Well, that's good. I can't take another moment cleaning throw up off my shoes in a public bathroom."

"Oh, I meant me apologizing. I can't promise I won't throw up again." I take my phone out of my pocket and check my messages. I have two new messages; one from Lucas and one from Dee Dee. I checked what Lucas sent me first.

**\- Hey Sunshine. I hope you and the girls have a safe flight.**

I instantly texted him back. Hopefully, he's still awake. I'm aware that it's very late at night back in the UK. 

**Hey sweetheart. We made it safe and sound. Can't say the same for Priya's shoes.** -

Then I switched over to Dee Dee's message.

**\- Hey Bish! I'm outside waiting for y'all. You guys land yet?**

**Hey girl! Yeah, we're here. We are getting our luggage now.** -

My phone beeps, and Lucas has texted me back.

**\- Awesome. Please don't tell me you threw up?**

**Alright. I won't tell you. :P** -

**\- Oh no lol. I hope she isn't upset. XD**

**She's okay. She has more shoes in her luggage closet. Everything's good at home?** -

**\- Yep. I was getting ready to go to sleep.**

**Sorry for disturbing you.** -

**\- You didn't. I glad to hear from you. Take lots of pics, OK?**

**I will. ;). Good night, babe. I love you**. -

**\- I love you too.**

My phone beeps again, and this time Dee Dee replied.

**\- Yaaaaaassssss! Hurry out here so I can see y'all! We are gonna so much fun!**

**Patience babe. We'll be out there soon.** -

I put my phone away and turn my attention to the girls. "We ready to roll ladies? Our ride is outside."

"Almost. Just have to put one more suitcase on the dolly." Chelsea says as she and Priya load up the last luggage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leaving kudos and comments is much appreciated.  
> Song: Cheers! (Drink to That) by Rihanna


	3. Here's Dee Dee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Oshun's childhood friend.

We stood outside for five minutes, looking around for Dee Dee. All we saw was taxis, buses, and limos either entering, parked, or exiting. 

"So, where's this friend of yours, Oshun?" Priya asked.

"And which one is our ride?" Shannon add.

"She's here..." I replied.

_Somewhere._

Before we know it, we hear a loud horn continuously honking and a voice yelling, "All aboard the turn-up taxi!"

We all turn to see a girl hanging her head out of a taxi van window. 

_She's so extra._

"Dee Dee!" I screamed.

"Oshun!" The girl quickly jumped out of the taxi and ran over to me, giving me a hug. "Babes, I can't believe you're here! You've gotten hotter!" 

I strike a pose. "Don't I know it. So have you."

"Bitch, I'm spicy!" We giggled. I turn my attention to the girls. "Girls, this is Dee Dee. Dee Dee, this is Priya, Shannon, and Chelsea."

"Nice to meet you all, finally. Welcome to Las Vegas." Dee Dee goes to hug each girl. 

Deidre Guzman, aka Dee Dee, has been my best friend since childhood, as stated previously. She and her mum lived across the street from my parents. We went to the same school together from primary all the way to grade 12. She had moved to America during her second year of art school to become a tattoo artist. It took her several months to gain citizenship. We kept in contact through social media, but I haven't like physically seen her since she left. I know her mum talks to her a lot as for her dad, she doesn't have a relationship with him, and he lives in Columbia with a new wife. She loves to party, she loves to dance, and like me, she can fight. There's never a dull moment with her.

"I come bearing gifts! Hold a second." Dee Dee shimmies to the taxi and comes back with beads that have shot glasses attached to them. There were also dicks in those shot glasses. "Just a little something to start the party." She passes out the necklaces with the biggest smile on her face. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. 

"Lemme guess, you couldn't decide between shot glass necklaces and the willy shape ones."

"And said 'fuck it, why not both?' Exactly how it happened." 

"I can't wait to take some shots with these!" Chelsea says excitedly.

"Are we walking around in public with these on?" Shannon asks.

"Well yeah, this is pretty much how to have a proper hen party. We wear our vulgarity on our sleeves." Priya says.

"Or, in this case, around our necks," Chelsea adds.

"It's fun!"

"Hey,I wouldn't know. It's not like I go to these. " Shannon crosses her arms.

"Oh, babe. You have so much to experience."

"Like how Priya's necklace is just propped on her boobs." I pointed out. Priya gives us a little shimmy. "Who needs actually cup holders these days."

"Hail to the tabletop titties!" Dee Dee does a small bow as we all laugh. I'm happy so far. I have my friends, we have good vibes all around, I'm ready to see what this trip holds.

"Alright let's get you guys stuff loaded, and I'll show you where we're staying." 

\----------------

The girls and I are riding down the highway and chatting away. The girls are getting to know Dee Dee. 

"So Dee Dee, tell us about yourself," Chelsea says.

"OK...I'm originally from Brighton, obviously. I'm 28 years old, a tattoo artist." She shows off all her tattoos that are visible. " The shop I work at is on the Strip. I'm outgoing, fun, a massive flirt." She smiles.

"I bet you have turned all the guys' heads," Priya says.

"I turn everyone's heads. To the point their necks snap." Dee Dee chuckles. "What else...ooh, I have a resting bitchface, and I pig out on breakfast food. Don't judge me."

"Don't feel bad; I do the same thing. Breakfast food is so good."

"Right? There are times where I would have it for dinner."

"Really?" Chelsea asks.

"Yeah. I'm working at the shop during the late nights into the early mornings so, sometimes before I head to work, I have breakfast."

"Makes sense. What made you want to become a tattoo artist?"

"Well, I love art. I like to draw and paint people, fictional characters, whatever. Over time I kind of got bored with it. I wanted to do something new with art. Something exciting. One day I was passing by a tattoo shop, I couldn't help but peek through the window and be awed at by how much creativity you could do if your skin was the canvas. There was a girl with a dragon tattoo on her arm named Leah that saw me looking through and asked me if I was interested."

"So cool."

"Yeah. For like six months, I attended art school during the day, and some nights I was doing an apprenticeship at the tattoo shop. Then the next thing I knew, I left art school altogether and did my apprenticeship full time. At that time, I was living at home with my mum. She constantly kept nagging me about how this isn't a job, its a hobby. I excepted it from her, though. Hell, she didn't want me to attend art school."

"Why not?"

"I guess she wants me to live a life that she would like me to live, but I want to live my life how I want to."

"So then what happened?"

"My mum gave me a choice to stop going to the tattoo shop or leave the house. Of course, I packed most of my clothes and left. I went over to the shop and told Leah about my situation. She gave me a plane ticket and told me her brother has a shop in America, and I'll finish my apprenticeship with him. Room and board were going to be provided once I get there. She told me this was a chance to start a new life. So the next morning, I was on the plane, and well, here I am today."

"So, how did you and Oshun meet?" Shannon asked. Dee Dee looks over at me. "You want to tell it, or should I?"

"Go on."

"Well, Oshun and I met when we were five. We started out as enemies, though."

"That sounds about right." Shannon murmured

"See every recess, we always battled over the swings. And when I mean battle, I mean we threw hands."

"Damn, Oshun, how do you keep getting into fights?" Priya questions. I shrug my shoulders. "I don't start the fights. I finish them."

"Anyway, we were at war with each other for like two weeks. Most times it was on the playground, other times, it was on sight. However, one day, some bigger kid thought he was going to bully us just because we're smaller and we're girls. So we teamed up and took him down. Our mums were so pissed. Not the fact that we were fighting, but it was also picture day, and we ruined our clothes."

We laughed, then I suddenly frown. "It's good we're laughing about it now, but just remembering that makes my ass hurt." The girls just laugh even harder as I rubbed my bum.

"Do you like living here in Las Vegas?" Chelsea asked.

"I do. It reminds me of home, except for the scorching weather. But then again, we are right where the desert and the Grand Canyon are. Not gonna lie, I do miss home."

"At least you're coming home for the wedding. Your mum misses you." I said.

"I do too. I just wished she..." She shakes her head. "Nah. It's nothing important."

We chat for a while longer until we pull up to this massive blue and red hotel with palm trees every. 

"Is this where we're staying?" Chelsea asked.

"Uh-huh," Dee Dee replied. "This is the Rio Las Vegas hotel. I wanted to get a hotel on the Strip, but since this is a holiday weekend, all of them were full. Luckily this place had an opening, and it's actually full of fun stuff to do. There's a spa, a luxury pool, different bars, a rooftop nightclub, of course, a casino, ziplining, whatever." 

The taxi parked at the front entrance of the hotel. We scan the building from bottom to top, marveling how tall it is. Chelsea and I took some pictures of it as well as selfies. Dee Dee head towards the double doors. She paused, then look back at us. "I'll go check us in."

"Alright. Please bring us something to carry Priya's closet." I call out, and Priya rolls her eyes.

\----------------

**Rio- 20th Floor**

Damn, this is a long ass hallway. It is a lovely hallway, but ugh. Thank goodness there are elevators everywhere we turn. Every few steps, I glance out the window to see a mountain in the distance. It was quite the view.

_I bet Henrik would love to climb that._

"2066...2067...2068..." Dee Dee was reading the room numbers on the doors. "2069! Here we are!" 

She slid the key into the slot and opened the door. I walked inside, looking around the room. There were two queen-sized beds with a turquoise, white, and orange colour scheme. A floor-to-ceiling windows that offered a majestic view of the sunset. It also had a mini-refrigerator, sofa with pillows matching the beds' colours, and a flat-screen TV.

"Low key, the room reminds me of the Villa a bit," I said. 

"Yeah, it sort of does," Chelsea agreed as she jumped on one of the beds. "Though I would have added more colour to it."

"This vanity is cute, though!" Priya called out from a different room. 

"The sofa is actually comfortable." Shannon stretches along with the sofa, her hands placed behind her head.

"That's not the best part. Come over by the window." We all stroll over to the window by Dee Dee. The flashing lights of the Vegas Strip were in full view. 

"Check out the fountain over there." Priya points to a vast fountain where water sprays beautifully in all sorts of directions.

"Hey, I've seen this fountain in one of the 'Oceans' movies," Shannon says.

"Yeah. That fountain is a part of the Bellagio." Dee Dee said.

"Is that a roller coaster I see over there?" I said, pointing to another direction.

"Mm-hmm. That's the New York. And you can ride it."

"Oh, hell yeah!"

"There's also a thrill park on top of the Stratosphere. They have some insane rides."

"We got to go at some point."

"We do have the weekend. The main priority of this trip is to have fun and keep the bride happy."

"This reminds me of this card I saw once," Chelsea says. "It said 'The bride will be at her happiest if her best friends are by her side..."

"Aw, that's actually sweet, Bubbles." I gushed.

"If she's pissed, we are all fucked."

"And that's the truth." 

"Speaking of fun, we're going out later." Dee Dee announced. "What am I going to wear?" Priya asked.

"Wake me when its time." Shannon reclines back on the sofa.

"What are we doing tonight, Dee Dee?" Chelsea inquired. 

"A tour of the Strip."

"A tour doesn't sound like fun."

"Maybe not a normal tour, but a Vegas tour is full of excitement."

"I do love excitement."

"And that's why we're doing this. Rest up, ladies." The girls cheer and spread out over the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leaving kudos and comments is much appreciated.


	4. We Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a tour of the Vegas Strip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while. Had the case of the writer's block 😒 plus had to see what season 3 was all about.

**Rios Las Vegas Hotel - Entrance**

We head out to the front of the hotel and saw a shuttle bus that parked in front of us. The door opens, and a cute guy was waving in the driver's seat as we approach the vehicle. 

"Hey, Dee Dee!"

"Julian!" They hugged and gave each other air kisses. "Julian, these are the best mates. Best mates, this is Julian, our driver, and my roommate."

"Hi, best mates! If I may say you girls are absolutely gorgeous."

The girls and I did a series of hellos and thank yous. 

"It's nice to meet you, Julian," I say.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Winner."

"You've seen the show?" Priya asked.

"Yes. Certain nights, this one will hog the TV." He playfully nudges Dee Dee. "Once she saw that there was an app that streamed British TV shows, there was no stopping her."

"Well, I wasn't going to miss seeing my best friend snapping at everyone."

"I didn't snap on _everyone_. Just the ones who pissed me off." I crossed my arms.

"And it wasn't just watching your best friend. You watched for Bobby, Gary, Lottie mostly, then Jakub appeared..." Julian revealed, and Dee Dee shrug. "They're hot, what do you want me to do, not look?"

"Jakub's your type?" Shannon asked, looking concerned.

"Not really, but he seems like he'll be good for a bit of fun, though."

"He wouldn't be against that," Chelsea states. 

We drove up a couple more miles until we were at Las Vegas Boulevard. Dee Dee turn back to face us, holding her phone near her mouth as if she was talking into a microphone.

"Hello ladies, Welcome to Dee Dee's Sin City Tour. We're gonna have a good time, enjoy some sights, get drinks and let loose. So if there's a stick in the mud, pick it out and throw it. If there's a square, turn it into a triangle. If you have a pole up your ass, I suggest you pull it out and relax! If you want to abandon now, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one says a word.

"Alrighty, let's begin!" She points to her left. "As you know, amongst the gambling, the alcohol, and the shows, we also the place to have weddings. There are a couple other chapters around here. The most popular is The Little White Chapel. Here you can have an intimate ceremony whether in the chapel itself or the drive-thru."

"A drive-thru?" Chelsea asked.

"Yep. Lots of famous people have had weddings in the drive-thru."

"Among those is Triple H and Stephanie McMahon," I said. The others look on in confusion. Well, except Julian. 

"I remember seeing that segment with my brothers. Triple H back then, can get it."

"Finally! Another wrestling fan!"

"Later, guys." Dee Dee says. "See that tall building to the left? That is the Stratosphere." We see the tall building that looks like a giant needle. "Anything on top of the tower?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, it's the thrill park I've mentioned earlier. Oshun said she wanted to go. And we will."

"Well, you girls enjoy it. I'll stick to the ground. I'll have a first aid kit ready for you if you fall." Julian adds. Dee Dee jabs in the ribs. "Julian! 

Don't scare the guests."

"What? I said I'll have a first aid kit. If I didn't care, I wouldn't have one."

"I mean, it's the thought that counts, right?" I said.

"See? Oshun gets it."

"That's because Oshun would do the same thing," Shannon said. 

"I-" I was about to say something but paused for a moment looking thoughtfully. "Yeah, you right."

"Anyway, There's the Sahara, the Hilton, they're everywhere. There's Circus Circus, performers, tamers, and clowns all over the place."

I turned to Priya, Chelsea, and Shannon. "Hey girls, Spot the difference between that and the Villa."

"Lack of Cotton Candy?" Chelsea guessed.

"No acrobats?" Priya presumed.

"There wasn't a ringleader." Shannon raised an eyebrow.

"All wrong. There is no difference." 

''Over there is Treasure Island for all ye landlubbers. There's usually a show outside the hotel and then set it, well, on a pirate ship. Here is The Venetian, all things Italian. Also Madame Tussaud's Wax museum of celebs."

"Holy crap, a volcano!" Chelsea pointed out.

"One of the impressive attractions here." Dee Dee says.

"Along with The Forum, here next to Ceasar's Palace. The mall for the rich and bougie. I'm talking Tiffany & Co., Burberry, Prada, Balenciaga, you name it." Julian adds.

"I may want to pop in there too. Just something for Lucas." I said.

"That's fine. That place has amazing gelato." Dee Dee says. "But if you want to go to a mall for the regular folk, There's the Grand Bazaar."

"Ooh, Paris!" I said, pointing further up the street. 

"Yep, All things Parisian. That was actually a hotel I wanted to book for us but holiday crowds."

"Comme c'est tragique," I said, looking out of the window and getting a few pics. We have gawked at the dancing water of the Bellagio. Dee Dee pointed out that the tattoo shop she works in is in Planet Hollywood. We got a closer look at the roller coaster at the New York hotel, and the glowing light at the Luxor, which apparently has some cool Cirque du Soleil shows. We circle back through the Strip to take any more pictures we didn't get until suddenly, we stopped abruptly. 

"And also, here we have traffic." 

"Is that normal around here?"

"Yep, which means we can take a quick break." Dee Dee turns on the radio and scans through the stations until she stops at a station playing Simon Says by Megan Thee Stallion. "Oh, there we go!" 

She runs to the middle of the aisle starts twerking, rocking the bus.

I get up from my seat and join her and move my hips against Dee Dee's. Priya follows after.

"We're quite the cheeky pair." Dee Dee chuckles.

_"Simon says put your hands on your hips, huh_

_Simon says put your hands on your knees, ay_

_Simon says put your hands on your feet, ay_

_Simon says bust it open like a freak, ay."_

"Ooh, I haven't played since I was little. Though sometimes it does get either weird or gross." Chelsea says.

"This time's different, love."

"Well, in that case..." Chelsea comes over and dances with Dee Dee and me. I swear, Chelsea twerks very cute? I don't know how you can, but she makes it work. While we're dancing, Shannon remains in her seat on her phone. 

"Hey Shannon, how come you don't want to join us?" Priya asked.

"I don't twerk." She says without looking up from her phone.

"You don't twerk?" Dee Dee clutches her chest. "Everyone has some twerk in them! You just got to find your rhythm."

"Yeah...no."

"Shan, if you are worried about embarrassing yourself, this is a safe space, no judgement here. Julian here didn't know how to twerk until I worked with him. Now he's pro and doesn't even have an ass."

"Little booties matter." Julian chimed.

"You guys have at it."

"Aw, I thought we were having a good time..." Dee Dee checks her phone. "Or at least starting to because it is now Friday midnight and has officially kicked off hen weekend!"

The girls give a cheered and screamed with joy. 

"Wait! Wait one good goddamn minute." I said, and everyone turned to look at me. "Shouldn't we have drinks to toast this occasion?"

"You right. Julian, have we moved any?"

"Not even an inch."

"Tell you what we'll meet you on the other side. I'll take the tour to the sidewalk." 

We filed out of the bus and saw the sidewalk was crowded with people going every which way. Chelsea and Priya ran towards the volcano to take more pictures. 

"See you, girls, on the flip side. " Julian waves. 


	5. Cocktails and an ex factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls pop in at a nightclub for drinks.

**The Mirage - Rhumbar**

Dee Dee signaled the girls over to this place called Rhumbar. That name alone sounds like it's right up my street. I could go for some rum right about now. We approach the entrance where this really fit guy was standing. I swear he has Jakub beat in the muscular department. Dee Dee smiles at him. 

"Reg, my favourite client." 

"Dee Dee, just the girl I was waiting to see. 

"What's going on, big guy?"

"Eh same old shit, different day. I was at the shop earlier to get my other arm done, but they said you're on vacation."

"I am. I'm showing the wedding party around, and we forgot to toast to our bachelorette party weekend. Plus, I leave to go home for the wedding in a few days."

"Oh! Who's the lucky bride?"

I step forward and with my hands on my hips. "That would be me."

"Congratulations to you."

"Thank you."

"So, Reg, mind letting us in?"

The Reg guy leaned in towards Dee Dee and whispered, "You know she's here, right?"

_She? She who?_

"She can't stop me from doing me. I'm just on a night out with mates."

"Well, then. Go on and enjoy yourselves." Reg stepped aside, giving us entry. We entered the space, decorated with hanging lights, a live DJ, and a Caribbean style patio with sofas, lounge chairs, parasols, the works. All the palm trees surrounding the area bring it all together.

"An outdoor nightclub. That's something you don't often see." Priya says.

"This place is lush!" Chelsea chirped. 

"Digging the chill atmosphere." Shannon nods.

"And the music!" I said as I started dancing.

"Let's get a spot right over there." Chelsea race over to a spot where there are two sofas and a chair. We followed her and sat down. A waitress came over to greet us. 

"Hi ladies, Welcome to the Rhumbar." She passes me a drink menu. I noticed her gaze went over to Dee Dee, who avoids it.

"Do you girls need a minute to look over the menu?"

"Just give me Pina Colada." Dee Dee said quickly. 

"Hmm, the quickest response I ever heard from you." The waitress mumbled. Yeah, I'm sensing some tension between these two. 

"Not tonight, Tanya. This is my best mates bachelorette weekend." Dee Dee was smiling, but she was gritting her teeth. I better do something before she pops off. You guys think I'm scary when I'm mad or agitated, Dee Dee is just as terrifying if not more than I am.

"I would like to try the Pineapple Chipotle Margarita!" I shouted. Tanya's attention lands on me. "It sounds delicious."

"Excellent choice." She says, scribbling down her notepad.

"Hmm, I'll have the Sensual Berri," Priya says.

"Killer's Kiss," Shannon says.

"I want the Scorpion Bowl," Chelsea ordered.

"Alright, coming right up, ladies." Tanya looks at Dee Dee one time before walking off. Priya jumps up. "I'm gonna go dance. Anyone want to join me?"

Dee Dee, Shannon, and I pass on it. Chelsea stood up. "Right behind you, babes." Priya takes her hand and twirls her to the dancefloor. I look over at Dee Dee, who's mood is a bit low.

"OK, Dee. What's tea?"

"What tea?"

"You and that waitress. That wasn't subtle at all."

"Its nothing."

"Dee, you can't lie to me."

"Or me," Shannon says. "Your nose seems to twitch when your upset."

"And as you know, nothing gets past Shannon," I added. She sighs in defeat. "Fine. That waitress, Tanya, she's my ex. We dated for about a month. Long story short, she's a stage 5 clinger, and it was so annoying. I talked to her about it, but she totally blew it out of proportion. So I dumped her."

"Oof." Shannon and I said together, then Shannon continues to speak. "If it's one thing I hate more than cocky, narcissistic men, is a stage 5 clinger."

"How bad did it get?" I asked.

"One time, she came to the shop, and I had twin clients that I was tattooing. She frantically ran over to my station. At first, I thought something bad had happened, but it turned out to be over why I haven't responded to her calls and texts in the past hour."

"Double oof."

"Like, girl, _I'm working!_ Then she's all like I could have made time to talk to her. I said it was a busy day and would have talked to her on my break. Then somehow we get on the topic of me flirting with my clients, which I don't do...unless I'm interested in the person, but other than that, I keep it professional."

"That girl is just holding on a grudge. At least she didn't bring drama to your doorstep." Shannon says. Dee Dee gave Shannon a serious glance. "That's another story for a different day."

"We can leave after our drinks if you don't feel comfortable." I suggested.

"Nah, I don't let drama get in the way of fun. I am meant to show you girls a cracking time, and that's that." 

"If only you were on the show with me..." I said. 

"You two would have some basic duo name like 'Double Trouble' or something." Shannon states.

"Or 3B." Dee Dee says.

"3B?" I questioned.

"Bad Bitches of Brighton."

"Hmm... I kind of like it."

Just then, Tanya came back over with our drinks. "Here, you are gals." She sat all of our drinks down and took another look at Dee Dee. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Dee Dee said in the same mocking tone as her. She just glared and walked away. By this time, Chelsea and Priya joined us on the sofa laughing.

"You girls don't know what you're missing."

"Yeah! Check out our drinks!" Chelsea picked up hers, which is bigger than all of us. 

"Think you can handle it, Chels?"

"I don't know it is kinda big. Anyone want to split with me?"

"I will." Dee Dee pours the Pina Colada out on a nearby tree. Then proceeds to pour half of Chelsea's in her cup. I raised my eyebrow at her. "O, don't give me that look. Better safe than sorry. Now, let's raise our glasses and have a proper toast. To the weekend!" 

"Cheers!"

We clink our plastic cups together and take a sip of our cocktails. Mine was a perfect combination of sweet and spicy.

"Heh, I kissed a killer, and I liked it." Shannon smiled.

"Now I know why it's called a Scorpion Bowl. I feel a bit of a sting in my throat." Chelsea speaks.

"I like it." Dee Dee replies.

"What does yours taste like, Priya?" I asked.

"Like sex," Priya says proudly.

"Really? No way."

"Try it for yourself, hun." Priya passed me her drink and took a small sip. The flavor of mixed berries exploded in my mouth, leaving a satisfying taste. I glanced at Priya as I pass her back her drink.

"It's official. Sex has a flavor."

We laughed and kept making obscene banter amongst ourselves. Eventually, we did take the party to the dancefloor, twirling and dipping until we were tired. It was about 2:25 am, and we were exhausted, and Chelsea drank more than the rest of us, so, Priya and I ended up carrying her. Luckily we managed to catch up with Julian and ride back to our hotel, where we await our next big adventure.


	6. Video call and Shannon's alleged crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday morning and more random chats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepwear  
> Oshun - https://www.fashionnova.com/collections/lingerie-sleepwear/products/princess-problems-pj-short-set-grey  
> Chelsea - https://www.lovelywholesale.com/wholesale-lovely+leisure+print+white+sleepwear-g226489.html  
> Dee Dee - https://www.fashionnova.com/collections/lingerie-sleepwear/products/giving-you-a-wild-night-sleep-romper-brown-combo  
> Shannon - https://www.lovelywholesale.com/wholesale-lovely+leisure+o+neck+patchwork+grey+loungewear-g243199.html  
> Priya - https://www.fashionnova.com/collections/1-piece-lingerie/products/keep-her-secret-lace-babydoll-mauve
> 
> Song: Reverse Cowgirl by T-Pain

**Rio - Hotel Room**

I flutter my eyes open and met with the blinding light of the sun. I turn over to look around the room. Dee Dee is sleeping next to me, Priya and Chelsea are sleeping in the other bed, and Shannon slept on the sofa. I'm glad the girls were receptive to Dee Dee and vice versa. It really feels great to be around the ones I call my best people. 

My phone started blasted Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande. I reach over to see who's calling, and it was Lucas video calling me. I tapped the green icon to see him on my screen smiling at me. 

"Hey, Sunshine."

"Hey, hun. How are you?"

"I'm feeling good. On my lunch break right now. Did I wake you?"

"Nope. I was already. It morning over here."

"I see. Looks like you've been out already."

"Yeah. Dee Dee showed us around the Vegas Strip. We didn't get back to the hotel until almost three in the morning."

"Sounds like you had quite the time."

"I did. Of course, the fun's just getting started. So what are you on this weekend?"

"Besides missing you? Eh not too much, I know Saturday the guys and I are hanging out."

"Sounds wild."

"Yeah. Gaz and Henrik are hosting it. I'm a bit concerned about it."

"I would be too if a guys night consists of bouldering and a pint down at the pub."

"Let's hope its anything but that." He laughs and then sighs. "Anyway, I just called to see your gorgeous face and tell you I love you."

"Aw, you melt. I love you too."

"I also love you, Lucas!" Dee Dee props her head on my shoulder. Priya does the same on my other shoulder.

"Me too!"

"Me three!" Chelsea pops up on top of my head.

"What they said." Shannon just leans in from the side. I look back at my phone to see Lucas laughing.

"Good morning to you too, girls." They just giggled.

"It will be once I had breakfast," Shannon says.

"Alright, I'll let you ladies go. I need to get food myself."

"Bye, babe." I blew a kiss at him. He 'catches' it and puts it on his heart. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Cornball."

"You love it, though."

"Yeah, I do."

"Bye, hun." The screen goes black, and I look at the girls. "Really? Really y'all?" The girls just laughed.

"Aw, C'mon, Oshun. Share the love," Priya says.

"Yeah. Don't be stingy. " Dee Dee tells. "After all, you did wake us up."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did with that catchy ass ringtone."

"Whatever. You guys would have woken up anyway." 

"P.B. is right." Chelsea went over to the window. "The view is incredible in the daytime. I already want to take this and frame it on a wall somewhere."

"You know, I hadn't shared a room with people since the Villa." Shannon pointed out.

"Same with me. It was lovely having the boys make us tea," Priya says, going threw her luggage/closet.

"And the chats we had. The time, when we were all singing Don't Stop Believing was pretty fun." Chelsea says.

"With all the snoring, the sex noises, the random texts, and waking up some mornings feeling the need to listen to Linkin Park's Meteora album, I don't miss it." I stand up to stretch. "Though I do agree that singing Journey was fun."

"It always seems like singing is fun for you. Too bad the season didn't come out with a soundtrack." Shannon remarks.

"When I was watching the show, I can tell they edit a lot of songs she was singing out." Dee Dee said. 

"They really did. I kind of got the villain edit. They were making Nope likable." I said.

"Yeah, it was mad. But honestly, you are the likable person on the show, according to Twitter."

"A few people have told me that. Hell, Shango told me it was my castmates that were tweeting about me and everything."

"How is your brother, by the way?"

"He's fine. He and Lucas in the same room are funny, cute, and exhausting."

"How?" 

"Well, whenever we bust out the Mega Drive or the Super Nintendo whenever we feel nostalgic, they fight over who gets to be player one."

"How childish." Shannon shakes her head.

"It's normal. They are acting like proper siblings." Dee Dee says.

"Too right, hell, one time we had Sunday brunch with my family. In the backyard, there's a treehouse Shango and I build when we were little. It's still around. I go in the backyard, and I see this big ass sign that said Secret Club. No Girls Allowed, and they were throwing water balloons at the next door neighbour's garden gnomes."

"Boys will be boys," Priya says. 

"And stomachs will rumble. Can we go get breakfast?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, I'm so hungry right now," Chelsea adds.

"Sure. There's a place that serves brunch. People say its good." Dee Dee says, pulling out a bikini. "Let's also wear our swimsuits. We can go to the pool afterward."

"Sounds like a plan," I said as we all fight for who uses the shower first.

\------------

**Rio - Hash House A Go Go**

We were sitting at the table looking through the menu. There were sorts of...inventive dishes. Then again, I manage to breeze over the Hash House A Go Go is famous for its creative menu offerings, oversized portions, unique presentations, and tradition of using only the freshest ingredients to create one of a kind “twisted farm food” sentence. 

A waiter stops at our table. "Hey, ladies. Welcome to Hash House A Go Go. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"I'll have hot tea. English Breakfast style and water." I said.

"I'll have the same, but Earl Gray," Shannon ordered.

"I want an orange juice mimosa," Chelsea states.

"Same," Priya says.

"I will like to try the House Mimosa." Dee Dee tells.

"Alright, I'll have those out for you just a minute." The waiter walks away, and we look at our menus.

"So any idea on what we're getting?"

"I have no clue. Whatever we order, we gonna have to split amongst ourselves." I said.

"I'm going to have the vanilla waffle," Shannon says.

"Chelsea and I will split with you," Priya suggested.

"What are you thinking, O?" Dee Dee says.

"The brown sugar and banana flapjack look good. I'm getting it."

"Cool, we can share that split a farm scramble too." 

"Here are your drinks, ladies." The waiter comes back and takes our food order. After that, Shannon started speaking.

"Hey, can I ask you girls something?"

"What's on your mind, babe?" Chelsea ask.

"Random question, but...what do you think of Graham?"

"Who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"One of the Casa Amour boys. I think he was coupled with Marisol." Priya states.

"You said Casa Amour? Well, I'm out of the conversation."

"Oh, I remember! He's the tall guy with the seafood tattoos!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Oh, that's his name? I only referred to him as Redbeard, the kink pirate every time he's onscreen." Dee Dee says. Now I remember he was—the one who was all in for Marisol. Honesty, I don't think they were into each other, which is why they were the first couple dumped. I haven't seen them at the finale or seen him at the reunion. I hope he's got the invite to my wedding.

"I thought he was kind of hot, but the more I look at him, the more I am reminded of Gary," Priya expressed.

"Right? Also, his tattoos would make me seasick if you stare at them for too long." Chelsea's face scrunches in disgust.

"I thought I was the only one."

"I disagree." Dee Dee shakes her head, "I don't mind his tattoos. It's his fish chat that turn me off, but I'll still climb him like a tree—especially that sex dungeon he made. "

"Makes me wonder why he and Marisol never worked?" Priya asked.

"They were playing the game," I said. "If anything, he seemed a bit more interested in me."

"After Shannon left, yes." As soon as Dee Dee said that, we all had our eyes on Shannon, who blushed.

"Why you ask, Shannon?" I crossed my arms.

"It's just a question." Shannon is trying to keep her composure, but it is backfiring in the worst way.

"Yeah, and I'm next in line for the crown."

"Are you interested in him?" Chelsea asked.

"Is he sliding in your DMs?" Dee Dee asked.

"Or did he slide into something else?" I smirked.

"I need to pee." Shannon stood up and walked away. I called out afterward. "Ask Graham if he coming to the wedding!"

We laugh amongst ourselves. 

"She's cute when she's flustered." Dee Dee stated.

"Yeah, Shannon's a bit more reserve than all of us. I believe she'll let loose when we least expected." I said. 

"I can tell she has a wild streak that's waiting to come out. I mean, she likes Graham." Dee Dee says.

"Did she even say?" Chelsea inquired. 

"She didn't have to. It's written on her face. All I know is if she doesn't want him, I'll gladly take him." Dee Dee starts rolling her hips in her seat as she begins to sing.

_"Welcome to my rodeo_

_Hold on_

_to me."_

She slowly stands up, swings her leg around, and sits back down in the chair—this time she faces away from us.

_"Baby I'ma take it slow."_

She now has one hand gripping the back of the chair with her other arm twirling in the air like she has a lasso.

_"How you ride_

_is the key."_

Then she looks back at us seductively.

_"Just put it in reverse cowgirl_

_Giddy up, giddy up_

_Rope it up girl_

_Sit it up, sit it up_

_I like how you do it_

_Just put it in reverse cowgirl..."_

"OK, Dee, don't get the chair pregnant," I said jokingly.

"Might be too late, babe," Priya says. 

Soon Shannon came back, and we teased her some more. After that, we received our food. I'm glad we decided to split the food because they weren't bantering when they said oversized portions. Hell, I might have to wait two hours before getting into the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like it and want it to continue, please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
